


Breakaway

by yourstruly_Satan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, I’m angry as fuck yall, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rewrite, Y’all writers got me FUCKED UP, and so I wrote this in like two hours, i don’t know what happened in that last episode so no, it doesn’t exist anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly_Satan/pseuds/yourstruly_Satan
Summary: Michael’s internal thoughts and actions while I fix that episode. Trust me yall, whatever happened in that last episode does not exist anymore.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Breakaway

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just fixing whatever the fuck decided to happen on that last episode, because it pissed me off so much. 
> 
> Fuck the writers.\
> 
> Also thank you to my lovely computer that decided it wanted to stop working halfway through writing this./6d;

Suffice to say, Michael felt empty. In both ways. Without Adam’s soul wrapping around his grace, making him whole, he just felt like any other being.

On the other hand, the lack of feeling. After everything that happened, the anger, sadness, fear, it just burned him out. He couldn’t think properly, he just felt blank.

\----

They had been at a restaurant, or maybe it was a cafe, the place slipped him. That’s when the first person had vanished. The sound of a dropping plate, the screams, he and Adam didn’t want to stick around.

He shoved Adam into their shared mind, and flew out as quickly as he could.

“Michael, what’s going on?” He could feel the human’s panic, or maybe it was his own, as cars swerved, people screamed, ran, and ultimately, vanished.

“I don’t know, I don’t know Adam,” He frantically muttered out loud, flying around, looking for somewhere there was a little bit of peace. “We need to go, we-” He stopped, landing roughly on a building top.

He wished it was external, he desperately hoped it was something on the outside that hit him, caused him to collapse, make his legs quiver in fear. But no, it was so much worse. So much fucking worse.

“Adam?” He whispered. Nothing, no response. He was left there, with his own emotions. He knew what they felt like, and god, he hated it so much. “Adam?!” Nothing. His grace shot around the vessel, looking for the soul. “Adam?!” Still, the cold feeling in his chest. “No, no, no, Adam! Come back! I-”

He gripped his hair, the overwhelming emotions were more than he’d ever felt. They were worse than when he banished Lucifer, worse than being left in the cage, worse than having to come to the inevitable truth that his father just didn’t love him like he wished he would.

His father. He did this. Michael suddenly felt anger, no, pure, unfiltered rage. He did this, he took Adam from him.

Michael opened his wings, and flew, going to a place where maybe he could find something.

\-----

The winchesters asked if he had been reading in the church. He told them that he was reading up on what humans thought of his father. Everything he said had been utter bullshit. When he arrived at the church, he had scoured the place, looked everywhere he could on a way to kill the person who fucked him over for so long.

He just came up blank, trying to get his emotions under control was tough. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, he could find. Everything in those books had just filled him up even more with unfiltered feelings, talking about how good God was.

All lies, that he wished he had seen sooner.

In some fucked up way, he felt like this was his fault. He gave his everything, denied reasoning, truth, logic, in order to please his uncaring father. Hell, he threw his brother, who figured out the truth, into a prison because daddy told him to. He felt so stupid, and ashamed.

Now all he could do was try and figure out what to do next.

\----

He stabbed his brother. He murdered his own fucking brother.

The book fell out of Lucifer’s hands as he vanished, presumably back to the empty. He knew that he wasn’t angry at his brother, who had been exercising what he had learned millenia ago, free will.

Maybe it was pity, or maybe it was guilt. He really didn’t know. Michael just dropped the blade, feeling a shiver of sorrow over the creature that he raised, and eventually, killed. He wished it didn’t have to end like that, but he knew his little brother.

Lucifer didn’t care about him. He loved him, Michael knew that. They could never break the bond of love they had, no matter how many knives they shoved in each other’s backs. Or stomachs, as Adam would probably say.

But his brother would have done what was best for himself. The younger archangel was selfish, but for justified reasons. Michael knew he was the exact same way, despite the reason why. But he changed.

He changed, and grew to love a simple little human soul, that showed him a life outside of being his father’s toy. He listened to what humanity had to offer, and how they were their own beings with good and bad.

There were things that Adam told him that made him want to cry. Things that made him feel a swell of pride in his chest. Things that made him downright angry. But at the end, humanity was better than he, or the angels would ever be.

They weren’t copies of each other, they, well most of them, accepted each other. They fought, they cried, they rejoiced, they did stupid things, they existed. They did exactly what Michael would expect people with free will to do. Be free. Something that he wished he had come to except so long ago.

But it was too late to change the past. He could, however, work as hard as angelically possible, to change that, to bring them back. To bring his Adam back. He owed it to the human that changed him, made him better.

\----

Dean had asked him if he was alright.

It was a simple no. He thought about what had happened, and gravely thought about the fact that his father didn’t even consider him. He knew that God knew he was alive, he had sent the demon after him, but not a single message to him.

Was he happy about that? Yes, because he didn’t want to be with his father again, or talk to him, after knowing that he ripped Adam away from him. He wasn’t sure what he would do if the being tried to talk to him again.

On the other hand, no. It hurt. It hurt so fucking badly. He gave up everything for his father, absolutely everything, and he still wasn’t enough. Michael knew he would never be good enough for his father, and he screwed so many people over because of his blind faith.

His brother Lucifer, but he could go on for hours about what he did to fuck up his brother. He regret everything. His other brother, Gabriel, who held so much passion and innocence, who he scared out of heaven, due to his fighting and inability to see past god. And his sister, Raphael, the only one who stuck by him, and he molded her into a soldier, turned her into a monster.

If he could make it up to them, he would. He was so sorry.

\----

The Winchester’s had found out how to kill God. Michael was… confused, to say the least. He had, quite simply, never heard of this spell. It felt a little too simple, just a little too off, but he came to the conclusion that it was death’s book, death’s spell, and if it worked, who the hell was he to question it?

They got to the place. Michael thought it would be faster to fly, but went along in the impala. He looked at the Nephilim, Jack. He could feel the energy radiating off the half human, which felt too similar to the brother he killed.

It was clear to Michael that something was going on with him, and he had been collecting power, but if they didn’t say anything, then he wouldn’t either.

He realized he was staring when Jack turned and looked at him. He expected a glare, or maybe a weirded out look, but all he got was a smile and a wave. He yearned to understand how the young being could have so much love in his heart, even after everything he was put through.

It reminded him of Adam. They could just never become bitter, hateful, and Michael felt some sort of… pride, maybe love, at the nephilim. He smiled back, and swore that he would protect this kid until the day he died. He owed it to his brother.

\----

He felt a knot tighten in his chest. They were there, and they had the spell to kill god.

He couldn’t quite pinpoint an emotion to tie to this, but he knew that one of them felt like relief. He would finally be free of his father, something he didn’t realize he had been yearning for until now, where they would end him.

The Winchesters got the spell ready, and lit the match, throwing it in the bowl. He looked at the flames shooting up in the air, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It had been about 45 seconds before he stopped and looked up at the Winchesters. They were looking at him, something like… uncertainty in their eyes. He was confused now.

“What’s wrong? Is it not working?” They looked at each other, Jack tilting his head. “Sam, Dean, What’s going on?”

“We… You didn’t tell your father about this?” Dean asked, looking back at him.

Call his father? Why- He was really confused now. “Why would I call my father? This is an attempt to kill him, right, I wouldn’t want to have anything interfere with that…” The look in their eyes gave everything away.

Wait, so they actually expected him to turn on them? After everything?

“You thought I would betray you?”

“Well, I mean… you were pretty upset after what Lucifer said your father said about you, so we assumed…” The second eldest Winchester said, looking at him sheepishly.

He felt that same feeling of rage. “You assumed that because my father called me a cuck, I would just get mad and turn on you?” He asked in disbelief. “You think that, after all he has done to me, everything he put me through, that would be enough to turn on everyone?!”

He thought of a conversation he had with Adam. It was after the first time they had come back to the surface, and the Winchester team had… well simply, kidnapped him and Adam to ask for their help to stop God.

The black haired Angel, Castiel, he assumed was dead, but it was him who showed Michael his father’s true colours.

\----

He sat against the wall, lost in thought. Was what Castiel showed him true? He didn’t know if he could believe it.

Other versions of him? Was that really the case? They could just be lying, in a way to get Michael to turn against his father. He really didn’t want to think about what would happen if it was true.

“Michael?” Adam was looking at him, something unreadable in his apparition's eyes. He felt a touch of comfort as Adam’s soul rubbed against him.

“It can’t be true, it just can’t.” That would mean that he had only been using Michael, and his father would never do that. Would he?

“Michael, tell me about your father.” He looked at Adam. He was asking to hear about his father? Why? “You trust me right?”

Of course he did, and he trusted his judgement. So he shared his history, from creation, to the splitting pain of getting wings, from the fight with darkness, and leviathan, to throwing his brother into hell, being left to rule heaven, the apocalypse, and everything in between.

As he went on, he couldn’t help but feel hurt at some of the things his father put him through, that he shoved off as some great plan. He didn’t want to admit it, but what his father did was gutting him, making him feel like nothing more than a soldier. But… that’s what he was. He was made to be a soldier, a weapon.

Meaning that, his father really didn’t love him. He couldn’t bring himself to admit it, but he knew it was true. The pushing him till he couldn’t stand, not giving him a purpose unless it was to kill, making him nothing but a rusted sword that god threw in a closet and forgot about.

Adam’s apperration came over and sat next to him. He was afraid to ask, but he needed another opinion, to conform to it.

“Adam… was, was he only using me?” The quiet exhale and hand on his shoulder, as well as the sympathy he felt from Adam’s soul told him everything he needed to know.

“I’m so sorry Michael.” He wasn’t sure when he started crying. He wasn’t even aware of it until Adam wiped his cheek, giving him a sad look.

“Everything I did for him…” his voice cracked, and he hated it. “I gave my life to him, and all I wanted was for him to love me, like he loved my brothers, and sister, and humanity. I-“

He felt another tear roll down his face.

Adam didn’t say anything, just pulled him into a hug. “I ruined everything to make him happy. I was so stupid.”

“Well you aren’t him, and you can fix things Mike.” The human’s voice was soothing, making him feel grounded.

“How?” He didn’t know who he was anymore, his entire life revolved around being a perfect son. He looked at his lap, biting his lip.

“Well for starters,” Adam gently grabbed his chin, tilting his face to look up at him. “You can start by remembering who you are. Say it with me. You are not a soldier, you’re not a weapon, you aren’t god, you are Michael.”

“I’m Michael.”

“You don’t belong to anyone, you are Michael.”

“I’m Michael.” He felt a little more confidence in his words this time.

“Your father does not define you. You are not him.”

Michael smiled, blinking away the last of the tears. “I’m Michael.”

Adam grinned at him. “Now what do you say we take that asshole down.”

——

Michael was thoroughly pissed off now. He could understand why they could have doubt in him, but their entire plan was running off the idea that he would betray them?

He fucking hated the Winchesters. He was going to say something, something very venomous, when he felt a presence nearby, and his blood went cold.

He turned around, seeing his father staring at him.

“Hey Mikey.”

He just glared. He wasn’t in the mood for his father’s games.

“The silent treatment? Oh, alright. So, you, what, you guys found the way to stop me? Too bad it didn’t really go how you wanted, but hey? What’s done is done.”

Michael growled at him, unintentionally letting his anger deep out of his body. This was the person who lied, and used him. He wasn’t going out without a fight.

God turned to him. “Michael, come on, what are you doing? You were my perfect son, what happened?”

“You lied to me! You used me!” God only shrugged.

“I mean, yeah. You weren’t much more than a plot device,” he chuckled. “I mean, I had to start my story somehow.”

He wasn’t surprised anymore. God didn’t care about him. He summoned his sword, which got his father’s, and the Winchester’s attention.

“You really think you can go against me Michael? You’re weak, nothing more then just a stupid little pawn. You’re nothing to me.”

Michael let out a giggle, which turned into a deranged laugh. “That’s why I have nothing to lose.” He charged.

——

So Michael wasn’t dead. That was an interesting surprise. Apparently, he was right about the nephilim. He had been sucking power from everything around him, and apparently Michael fighting God, was more than enough for him to take God‘s powers.

In the end, God- no, Chuck, had beef reduced to nothing more than a human, Jack had taken over his position, and was heading into town to reset everything back to normal.

Michael would fly back, but for now, he stared at his father, who looked pathetic.

“Michael, I-“ he tried to say something, but a glare shut him up.

“How could you?” he asked quietly, nothing but malice in his words. When he didn’t get an answer, he asked again, much louder this time. “How could you?!”

“You have to understand.” Chuck tried.

“Understand what? That from the moment you created me, you couldn’t be bothered to give a damn about me?! That I was nothing more than a weapon? A slave to you?! You forced me to fight for you, lock my brother up-“

Chuck interrupted him. “I gave you free will, you didn’t have to.”

Michael laughed, his eyes involuntary tearing up. “No, no you didn’t. Unless free will is you shooting down my every personal thought, and punishing me for everything I did that you didn’t say? No, you made me into your submissive little bitch. Adam gave me free will, one of the people I hurt the most. He stuck with me, and helped me, rescued me from being your little soldier.”

Tears were running down his face. “I hate you, Chuck, I hate you with my entire being. You deserve everything you go through and worse.” He turned his back on Chuck.

Michael started to feel something, a warm, filling, but not overbearing, feeling. He felt the one thing in the entire universe that made him happy.

Adam was back. He was safe, and with him, and nothing could tear them apart again. He retreated into the back of their mind, letting Adam take control of his body again.

He felt the human soul wrap tightly around his grace, filling him with content, something he craved badly for the longest time.

Apparently, Chuck had stood and walked towards them, but anything he was going to say or do was stopped, by Adam, who quickly turned and punched him square in the face.

“Man, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” the human said, grinning. He looked at Chuck. “Yeah, you never get to hurt my Angel again.” There was venom in his voice, and Michael rejoiced in the hatred that Adam held for his father.

Adam retreated back, and Michael took over again, opening his wings and leaving the ex-god there, screaming at them.

They stopped by the Winchesters one last time. There was a brown haired woman, and she was hugging Sam, smiling.

Castiel was there, Michael assumed that Jack brought him back from the Empty. He had no idea how the nephilim managed to convince the being, but he didn’t really care.

On the subject of which, Dean looked like he was going to cry, and the archangel and human were just in time to see them kiss.

“So much for the bury the gays troupe,” Adam said next to him, grinning.

——

They didn’t stick around after that. there was a quiet park they found, which looked like it was abandoned.

Michael filled Adam in on everything, who sat and listened intently. When he finished, they sat in silence for a minute, just looking at each other and celebrating their reuniting through eyes.

“I love you Adam.” It had just slipped out, but he meant it.

The human looked at him, an affectionate look on his face. “I love you too halo.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened, this along with the other fixes that amaxing authors on here have done. 
> 
> This last episode really pulled a Voltron ending 🙄🤚✨


End file.
